Priorities
by flower11014
Summary: Sequel to Prom Night. Ron and Kim are enjoying their new relationship but will it lead to slip ups on the job? Drakken devises a plan to bring Kim over to the dark side and they must prove they can handle being a couple on top of saving the world. KR
1. chapter 1

Second KP fic here. It's another K/R and I just wanna warn you now...things are going to get fluffy... but seriously, this is sort of a sequel to Prom Night, so it takes place after Kim and Ron become a "thing". Which leads me to my greatest difficulty, keeping everyone in character while putting Kim and Ron in a relationship, it could be pretty tough. So if I stray let me know. Still working out all the details and going on vacation soon. Could take a little while so bear with me. I'll do my best.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does etc etc  
  
Priorities   
  
"I know what I'm doing Michael," spat Monique through gritted teeth. Her hands tensed around the steering wheel.  
  
"Of course you do, sweetheart. But maybe you should just....slow down...a little?" Monique's boyfriend was trying his best to stay calm as trees and fields blurred past the passenger side window.  
  
Monique glared at him, running a stop sign in the process.  
  
In the back seat, Ron opened his mouth to point out the sign she had missed only to be quickly silenced by a hand over his mouth. Next to him, Kim shook her head, knowing that any more criticism on Monique's driving was gonna send her through the roof and only make things worse.  
  
Ron smiled knowingly, giving her a thumbs up to show he understood and would be cool about it. Yet as soon as Kim gave him an appreciative nod and turned back towards the window, Ron clasped onto the door handle with a white-knuckled grip thinking silently to himself, 'We're all gonna die!!!!!" as Monique floored the accelerator around a sharp curve.  
  
Once they arrived at the county fair and safely stepped out of the car everyone (except Monique of course) let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Kim saw the pissed off look on Monique's face and knew that Michael was gonna have some apologizing to do. As they made their way to the fair ground, Kim kept a safe distance behind the couple, pulling on Ron's shirt so he would do the same.  
  
"I think they need a little...space," explained Kim to Ron as she nodded towards Monique and Michael.  
  
"Well I'll tell you what Monique doesn't need!" Ron said, raising his voice a little too loudly, "A driver's license!"   
  
"Shhh!!" whispered Kim nervously, but Monique and Mike were already out of earshot.  
  
Ron leaned over and peeked into his pocket. "It's alright buddy, " coaxing Rufus out of his pocket. The naked mole rat peeked nervously from the pocket still trembling and scared. "We're walking next time."  
  
The multicolored lights of the Ferris wheel were shining brightly in front of the fading sunset. Muffled music and the laughter of children grew louder as they approached. The game operators were announcing loudly for everyone to, "Step right up..."   
  
Just as they were about to step into the crowd, Ron pulled Kim back. "So what are the rules in a situation like this?"  
  
"Rules?! Oh Ron, please don't start that again. There are no..."  
  
"Come on KP," Ron whined. "We're going into a public place here. I need to know my boundaries!"  
  
"Boundaries? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well... there's gonna be a lot of people here we know..." Ron was looking for the right words.  
  
"And?" Kim was confused.  
  
"....I just don't know how comfortable you are when it comes to being seen with me in....you know... in that kinda way..."  
  
"Ron!" Kim stated incredulously. "Are you suggesting that I'm embarrassed for people to know you're my boyfriend?"  
  
"You know my status, KP. I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity."  
  
Kim was shocked to hear him talking this way. "So what!?" She crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"And you... you're....well were....the head cheerleader, an honor role student! I understand if you wanna save your reputation," and he tried to look casual about the whole thing like it didn't matter to him.  
  
"First of all Ron, we've just graduated," Kim said gently. "The whole high school popularity hierarchy is done with, over!"  
  
"True..."  
  
"And none of that matters to me anyways," she said as she smiled at him.  
  
Ron looked relieved. "Well in that case..."And he threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and guiding her into the crowd, yelling loudly. "Alright, make way people. Ron Stoppable here with his superhero girlfriend! Oh yeah! I'm cool!" He had an extremely self-satisfied look on his face.  
  
Kim blushed as people turned to see what all the commotion was about. "Uhhhh....a little over the top Ron....but flattering I guess.....in a Ron sort of way."  
  
From nearby a horribly familiar voice called out. "Oh look at that girls! I guess it's true what they say. Losers do attract!" Ron and Kim turned to see Bonnie and a small pack of her cheerleading groupies snickering at the comment.  
  
"Real nice BonBon," said Kim sarcastically. "And just where is your date?"  
  
"For your information, Kimmie, my boyfriend Alex is getting two tickets for a romantic ride on the Ferris wheel," said Bonnie, flipping her hair behind her.  
  
Kim was still thinking of a come back when Ron spoke up. "Really? Because I see Alex over there by the ticket booth but he doesn't seem to be too interested in Ferris wheels..."  
  
"Huh?" Bonnie turned towards the ticket booth only to see her date having a very cozy chat with the cute blonde girl working the ticket booth. Bonnie gasped, gave Ron the evil eye, stomped over to Alex, and proceeded to drag him away by the collar of his shirt. Her posse followed behind looking embarrassed for her.  
  
Ron gave Kim a toothy grin. "Come on KP, say it with me.... boo...ya."  
  
Kim felt a little sorry for Bonnie, but couldn't help smiling at Ron's great save. "You know Ron, that wasn't very...."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"......booya." That word had a surprisingly satisfying ring to it... 


	2. chapter 2

Kim and Ron, still chuckling over the whole Bonnie incident, met up with Monique and Michael in front of the Ferris wheel.   
  
"What's so funny?" Monique asked, not bringing her arms away from Michael's neck. The two had obviously worked things out and were both in much better moods.  
  
"Oh....nothing," said Kim, stifling a laugh. "So what's first on tonight's agenda?"  
  
"How about a nice romantic ride on the Ferris wheel?" suggested Monique dreamily, staring into Michael's eyes.  
  
Michael stared back. "Oh! Here. We got you guys tickets," he said absently handing them to Kim and returning his attention back to Monique.  
  
"Sounds cool. Thanks," said Kim as she took the tickets. "Alright with that, Ron?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Ron glanced up at the Ferris wheel, a bored look on his face. "Kinda dull, don't ya think KP?"  
  
"You had something better in mind?"  
  
Ron took Kim by the shoulders, turning her away from the Ferris wheel. "Check it out!" said Ron excitedly pointing to a much livelier ride. It was the kind where you stand in a metal circle that spins so fast your entire body is plastered to the wall, all while it lifts up in the air at an angle.  
  
"Rooooon! You just had three nacos and a chimerito before we got here! How can you even think about...."  
  
"Suuuuure Kim," teased Ron, "my stomach can handle it, but can you?"  
  
"No one's stomach could stand..." Kim tried to change his mind.  
  
"KP," scolded Ron as he shook his head in mock sadness. "And here I thought you could do anything..."  
  
Kim couldn't say no now. "You're on!" She turned back to tell Monique where they were headed but the couple had already boarded the Ferris wheel oblivious to anyone but each other. "Don't think they'll mind..." and she followed Ron to the other ride.  
  
When they reached the front of the line, Rufus popped out from Ron's pocket, chattering excitedly. Kim handed their tickets to the ride operator who caught sight of the mole rat. "No pets allowed on the ride," he said gruffly.   
  
"Ohhh.." squeaked Rufus, lowering his head dejectedly.  
  
"Sorry pal," said Ron sadly, pulling Rufus from his pocket.  
  
Kim was sorry for him too and pulled some money from her jeans. "Here's five dollars, Rufus. Why don't you go get some nachos while you wait?" And she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Rufus brightened instantly. "Thank you!" and the little mole rat grabbed the money and took off for the concession stand.  
  
The two boarded the ride taking two spots next to each other. "If you get sick on this ride Ron, you will pay," said Kim darkly but with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's cool! My stomach is totally unaffected by these things. Mind over matter..."  
  
And the ride started to move, spinning slowly at first but quickly gathering momentum. Soon everyone on the ride was screaming happily as it kicked into full force. The noise was so loud in fact, that Kim couldn't hear the sound of the Kimmunicator beeping in her pocket...  
  
Meanwhile, Drakken stomped triumphantly into his evil lair to find Shego flipping uninterestedly through a magazine.  
  
"I've done it Shego! I've finally come up with the perfect device to assist in the destruction of Kim Possible!" With that, Drakken raised a small box victoriously over his head.  
  
"Heard that before...." Shego was unimpressed but curious. "So what's in the box?"  
  
"Only one of the greatest creations ever devised by man! It's absolutely ingenious, foolproof!" And Drakken threw open the lid revealing a..... necklace.  
  
"Wow. Dr. D," Shego said sarcastically. "You've really outdone yourself this time..." and she turned back to her magazine.  
  
"Shego! This is no mere necklace! This contraption will allow me to control the thoughts and actions of whoever wears it!" Drakken laughed evilly.  
  
"Hmmm, " Shego turned back to him. "Okay, so I'm listening." She stood and walked over to her boss, studying the device in his hands. The necklace looked ordinary and consisted of a velvet, black strap with a large, sparkling, blue gem in the middle. "Mind control made stylish! I like... but how exactly are we going to use this against Possible?"  
  
Drakken looked pleased to have his assistant's attention. "We won't only use it against her! We'll use it on her!"  
  
"Well this plan actually sounds promising! I can see it now." Shego began pondering the possibilities. "We could make little Kimmie destroy herself!"  
  
"I have much bigger plans first," said Drakken, bringing her out of her reverie. "As you know Kim Possible, although only a teenager, possesses great skill when it comes to stopping crime..."  
  
Shego was annoyed. "Uh huh. The point please..."  
  
"Imagine the progress we could make in my plan to take over the world with her fighting for us instead of against us!"   
  
"So you're suggesting that we..."  
  
"Yes!" Drakken was thrilled with his seemingly insightful plot. "We shall turn Kim Possible, teen crime fighter, into the most powerful villainess ever!" More evil laughter.  
  
"Say what?!" Shego crossed her arms defensively. "Little Miss Perfect, doesn't have what it takes. And I believe your forgetting someone ....?"  
  
"Think of it this way, Shego. We'll be destroying 'Little Miss Perfect's' reputation, dragging her name through the mud. She'll be turned into the very thing she's hated and despised for all these years!"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way.... " Shego considered it. Possible couldn't possibly threaten her title as the villainess queen. It could be comical to watch her attempt though.... "Alright..."  
  
"Knew you'd see it my way," and Drakken began to dash for his jet, wanting to set the wheels in motion for his evil plot right away.  
  
"Hold on a sec, Dr. D." Shego held him back by his collar.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken whined.  
  
"First of all, just how to you plan on getting this thing on her? Gonna walk right up to her and say 'hey, stand still while I wrap this mind control device around your neck?'"  
  
Drakken looked at her blankly.  
  
"We need a plan. I say we catch up with our little Kimmie, spy on her a bit, get some inside info..." Shego released Drakkens collar.  
  
"Well....perhaps you're right," stated Drakken thoughtfully. "But we do it tonight! I'm looking too forward to this to delay any longer." Drakken turned to run off again, but Shego once again caught him by the collar.  
  
"I'm not finished," she said in a sing-song voice. "Secondly, how did you manage to get your little, blue hands on something like this," and she indicated to the mind control necklace he was holding.  
  
Drakken turned to her looking incredibly smug. "Just bribed a few twisted scientists. It was a piece of cake really...."  
  
"Bribed them with what, may I ask?" Shego was suspicious.   
  
"Iceland."   
  
"Hey, hey!" Shego was offended. "I believe I called dibs on Iceland a long time ago...."  
  
Drakken gasped covering his mouth with his hand. "D..d..did I say Iceland....I meant...I meant....uhhh Greenland!"  
  
"Get in the jet, already." Shego was pissed but decided the best way to vent would be to take out her frustration on a certain super hero.... 


	3. chapter 3

Back at the festival, Rufus had tore through an entire serving of nachos before the ride Kim and Ron were on had even stopped. He sat on the edge of the concession stand peering in wistfully at the nacho cheese dispenser, wishing he had enough money for more.  
  
The young guy running the stand was leaning in a corner watching a basketball game on a small, portable TV. Suddenly, Rufus realized his opportunity to strike when the concession guy was called outside by a group of rowdy teenagers. Leaving his post abandoned, the boy began to loudly carry on with his friends, while Rufus hopped into the stand, chattering happily. "Cheese!" He positioned himself under the spout of the nacho cheese dispenser, opened his mouth wide and pressed the button.   
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Kim were stumbling off the ride.  
  
"See KP!" Ron was very dizzy and fighting to stay upright. "Mind over matter." But the spinning in his head got to him as he began to fall backwards.  
  
Kim easily caught him under his arms and lifted him back to his feet. "Real smooth, Ron," she laughed.  
  
"Thanks KP. Hope Rufus saved us some nachos!"  
  
Kim clutched her stomach queasily. "You've got to be kidding..."  
  
Once at the concession stand, Ron began to search for Rufus but to no avail.  
  
Kim came up behind him. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Ron peered into the concession stand seeing nothing but an old TV showing a basketball game underneath heavy static and an extremely sloppy nacho cheese dispenser. "Probably went for some ice cream. Nothing goes better with nachos..." He turned to Kim, smiling. "He'll come back. Want me to win you a stuffed animal while we wait?" and he nodded towards a dart-throwing booth.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my aim! How about I win one for you?"   
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest but was silenced as she placed a teasingly light kiss on his lips making his eyes pop wide open with surprise.  
  
She took him by the hand, smiling slyly. "Come on..." and she began to lead him to the dart booth.  
  
But Ron had other ideas. Two can play that game, KP.... And he tugged on her arm, pulling her back.  
  
"Hey! What are you...." But Ron grabbed a hold of Kim, dipped her towards the ground and planted a firm kiss on her lips, just like he'd seen in those cheesy romance movies his mom watched. Oh yeah, that was smooth! Two points for Ron!  
  
"KIM! RON!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ron yelled, startled, dropping Kim in the process.  
  
"Ow!" Kim looked up at Ron surprised.  
  
Oops! OK, now that was definitely not smooth. Ron reached down to help her to her feet.  
  
Kim brushed herself off. "Who was that?"  
  
Ron peered into the concession stand once again to see that the basketball game playing on the TV had been replaced with Wade's slightly annoyed face. Ron chuckled. "Oohhh, it's only Wade."  
  
Kim peered into the stand as well. "Wade! What's the sitch?"  
  
"A little too busy to answer the Kimmunicator, Kim?" Wade was slightly pissed.  
  
"Huh? I didn't even realize..." she pulled the device from her pocket. "I didn't....umm...sorry..." and she smiled apologetically.  
  
Ron did the same.  
  
Wade sighed. "Look, I'm really happy for you two, but you both have to stay focused! There was a very important hit on your website nearly fifteen minutes ago." He didn't mean to scold but he wanted to get his point across. "A lot of innocent people depend on you guys to protect..."  
  
Kim blushed, feeling a bit guilty. "You're right, Wade. It won't happen again."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Wade," smiled Ron smugly, "but a lot of girls find me to be a huge distraction. I just can't help..."  
  
Kim covered his mouth. "So where are we headed? Paris? South America? China?"  
  
It was Wade's turn to blush. "Uhhh, actually just down the street at 43 South Pearl."  
  
"43 South Pearl?" Kim was confused. "Mrs. Shelby's house?"  
  
"Yeah. Her cat got stuck in a tree again."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow and smiled. ".....'a very important hit', huh Wade?"  
  
Wade smiled and shrugged. "Hey, I like cats!"  
  
Just then, they all heard a slight groaning sound coming from the floor of the concession stand. Kim and Ron leaned over curiously to see Rufus lying there, holding his swollen stomach yet smiling serenely. "Cheese....," he groaned again.  
  
Ron reached down and picked him up. "Rufus! There you are buddy!"  
  
Just then the concession operator walked back into his stand to find nacho cheese dripping all over the floor and some strange kid on his TV. "What the...."  
  
"Uhhh, catch you later guys," and Wade disappeared from the screen, replaced by the basketball game once again.   
  
The concession stand worker looked over at Ron and the naked mole rat covered in cheese that he was holding in his outstretched hands. "What's going...."  
  
"Yeah, you might wanna clean that up," said Ron nervously, before running after Kim to their new assignment. 


	4. chapter 4

When they arrived at their destination, Kim and Ron found Mrs. Shelby staring up into a large tree in her front yard.  
  
"Darling!" she called into the branches. Mrs. Shelby's voice cracked with age. In one arm she held a fat, orange tabby cat and with the other she waved frantically at a small figure up in the tree. A shabby, gray cat purred as it rubbed around her ankles.  
  
"Mrs. Shelby," greeted Kim warmly, "I uhhh ..... see you've gotten a few more cats...."  
  
Rufus peeked nervously from Ron's pocket and caught sight of five more cats lounging on the front porch, their eyes shining in the dark. "Uh oh," squeaked the mole rat. Definitely not good company for a rodent... He ducked back down into the pocket.  
  
The elderly woman smiled at Kim. "Oooooh, the little dears just show up on my doorstep and how can I turn these precious creatures away," she cooed as she lovingly scratched the tabby's head. She then returned her gaze up into the tree. "Poor Flower came to me only a few days ago."  
  
Kim and Ron looked up into the tree barely able to make out a huddled kitten on one of the top branches, mewing desperately.  
  
Mrs. Shelby seemed obviously distraught. "She's only a baby! You understand the emergency, don't you dearie?"  
  
"No big!" said Kim waving her hand dismissively. She reached for the nearest tree branch preparing to climb to the kitten's rescue when there was a tug at her shirt.  
  
"How about I take care of this mission KP? You know, give you a break from saving the world and all that..." Ron looked super smug. "I think I can handle this one."  
  
Kim crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an amused look. "Go for it Ron. Just don't strain yourself...."  
  
With that Ron began climbing up through the branches towards the frightened kitten.   
  
Nearby, in the shadows of the rooftops above, Shego spied on the scene through a pair of binoculars as she leaned over the edge of the hovercraft. Drakken sat next to her but was preoccupied with his own thoughts.  
  
"Just think Shego! With an internationally known super hero working for us we can pass through any high tech security system in the world without so much as a suspicious glance..."  
  
Shego glared at him. "Counting your eggs before they've hatched?"  
  
"Merely planning ahead, Shego. Imagine the possibilities!" He didn't attempt to hide the excitement from his voice. "Once Kim Possible is under my control I'll have her reverse street signs, back up sewers, steal everyone's left shoe..."  
  
Shego raised an eyebrow at him curiously, recognizing the quote. "Watching Lilo and Stitch again, Dr. D?"  
  
Drakken blushed a darker shade of blue. "I was merely taking notes from an evil genius of similar intelligence..."  
  
"Yeeeah," said Shego, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know, you should really lay off the Disney movies. They'll distort your entire perception of reality." Shego returned to the binoculars and smiled, enjoying the sight of Kim's dopey sidekick being mauled by the ferocious kitten, his terrified screams audible even from the rooftop.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron descended the tree, his face covered in red scratch marks and his shirt nearly in shreds, with a innocent looking calico kitten held tightly between his two trembling hands. "H-h-here you go M-M-Mrs. Shelby," he stammered.  
  
"Ooooh!!" Mrs. Shelby dropped the oversized tabby and grabbed Flower from Ron. "What wonderful help you've been young man!" She hugged the kitten closely as it purred. "It's time for your tuna casserole babies!" With that, the old woman hobbled into her home, a parade of meowing cats eagerly trailing behind.  
  
Kim turned to Ron concerned. "Are you ok, Ron?"  
  
Ron leaned against the tree, recovering from the horrible ordeal. "Piece of cake... r-r-realy..."  
  
"Thanks Ron," Kim said gratefully, realizing that Flower the man-eating kitten could have probably taken on an entire army of ninja monkeys any day of the week... She wrapped an arm around Ron's waist leading him away. "Why don't we stop over at my house and I can wash those scratches up."  
  
Ron smiled, temporarily forgetting about his near death experience with Flower. "Turning into another Dr. Possible, KP?" Ron teased. "This is gonna start getting confusing!"  
  
From the hovercraft above, Shego watched suspiciously as the couple walked away, arms around one another's waist. Something was... different. The two were unusually close tonight....  
  
She gasped as the realization dawned on her. "I can't believe it! The undefeatable Kim Possible has succumbed to her rampaging teenage hormones! This is perfect!"  
  
Drakken started at Shego confused. "Excuse me?" "Isn't it obvious? The superhero and the sidekick are a 'thing'."  
  
Drakken still looked lost. "Must you be so vague woman!?"  
  
Shego was growing frustrated and stuck the eyepiece of the binoculars in front of his eyes. "Even you cannot be that slow..."  
  
Drakken realized Shego's point as he saw Kim give Ron a small peck on the cheek before they rounded a cornor. "Ooooh no!" Drakken laughed. "This has got to be the juiciest piece of gossip since Brittina started dating Nickey-N...." He was cut off as the hovercraft began to fly off at top speed.  
  
"We've seen enough," smiled Shego slyly and she directed the craft towards Ron's house... 


End file.
